


As Your Own

by lavenderlotion



Series: Stetopher Appreciation Week [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Established Relationship, Forest Magic, M/M, Magic, Magical, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Polyamory, Polygamy, Rituals, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stetopher Week, Stetopher Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12501968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: When Stiles first returned to Beacon Hills - filled with strength and magic and knowledge - it wasn't hard to see the growing decay, the decline of the Nemeton. The forest still burned bright, but it's Guardian was dying, poisoned years ago.He sets out to do something about it.





	As Your Own

**Author's Note:**

> October 26th - Magic. 
> 
> Make it magical. I don’t care what your interpretation of that. Maybe Stiles has a spark, maybe Chris makes potions, Peter is a necromancer. Sex pollen and being cast under spells would fit on this day too.
> 
>  
> 
> [Check out the rest of the weeks prompts, right here!](http://tridom.tumblr.com/post/166440096409/stetopher-week-prompts)

Stiles walked through the forest, glowing pale in the moonlight. His spark was glowing brightly under his skin, casting a soft glow on the foliage surrounding him. He felt as the woods cautiously accepted his presence, trees straightening their spines even as flowers shied away. The grass ran from where he steppe, dying in its presence in order to get away. The forest shifted around him, bending away from him in contemplation.

This wouldn’t do.

He continued on his journey letting the pull of a greater magic guide him, carry him through the preserve. He breathed in, the magic of the forest was off, though he had already known that. It was twinged with something dark, similar to decay. He was ever gentle in his approach, his footsteps only lighting skimming the forest's floor. He let his magic shine a little brighter announcing himself to the power of the tree. 

When he finally came upon the stump he had to take a moment to just stare. He hadn’t been here in so, so long. It was a place of pain for him - for Peter too - and one he often tried to forget about. With the sacrifice followed by the Nogitsune, this one stump held  _ so much  _ pain. 

The worst part, in his opinion, was how the tree itself felt. It’s magic was vast, so large Stiles was sure he was only seeing a portion. It was seemingly interwoven with the woods around it, though there was a distinct difference between the two magics. The Nemeton was old, its power sacred but  _ weak _ . It had been damaged so long ago - damaged in a way meant for it to never recover, and Stiles would be damned if intent wasn’t everything. Whoever had cut the tree down had done it with this goal in mind, to slowly, slowly poison the preserve.

The magic of the woods was luckily still fresh, bright and vibrant though fading in the nearest reaches of the stump. He wanted to join with the magics of the woods, let his own mingle and swirl with the power already there, but he could feel its hesitance. It was so obviously bonded to the Nemeton, its power pledged to the once great tree. 

That’s why he was here, though. 

During his time traveling away from Beacon Hills he’d seen so much and experienced even more that when he came back the impending decay of the preserve was obvious. Not only that but it was weak, wholly unprotected. There were no longer wards in place, the last magic user to watch these lands long since forgotten. When he had  _ finally _ came back, years after he had initially planned, it had been with a great more amount of knowledge. He had recognized the state of the Nemeton before he even passed into the territory and the lack of wards made an overwhelming amount of sense. There was no wonder the town was a hellmouth, there was nothing protecting it.

Stiles vowed to become that. He figured if his father could go out everyday and risk his life for this place he could do the bare minimum. And alright, he wasn’t so much doing the bare minimum as performing an age old, incredibly complicated and potentially dangerous ritual. Still though, he felt as if it were his … duty per say. The chances of finding someone else who could do this were slim - hell knows Deaton never would - and if he felt he could do something good, could help people in any way he  _ would _ . It was also a precaution, of sorts. Stiles knew the sorts of horror a power source like the Nemeton could cause when it was in the state theirs way, and Stiles would rather not die due to a magical explosion the size of an atomic bomb.

So he had decided, carefully, to step up. The research for the ritual had been tedious, taken him nearly eleven months before he knew all he would need. After that was another entire set of complications. The spell called for a trio, old magic predictable that way. He had been nervous to approach them, to bring this to them. It wasn’t as though he thought they would deny him, it was more that he had wished they  _ would _ . So he put off asking them, instead hiding it all away - his pages and pages of notes, countless herbs and salves he would need, the new runes he carved into his skin - had kept it all in, pulled away to keep them safe until it had exploded out of him at the fear of losing them.

Of course they’d said yes right away. Stiles had always known. 

It was probably why he loved them so wholly.

It’s why they were they were with him now, the three each standing at a point, forming a triangle of themselves. They were all nude, bare of cloth for what they were about to do. It was practical but would also help the magic flow once Stiles started the ritual, no barriers between any of them. 

He stood tall in his spot. His eyes were a solid white, alight with the power inside himself. His spark was still glowing around him, burning oh so bright within his chest and spreading throughout his body. It was everywhere, his toes and his fingers, seeping into the ground below him,  _ finally _ being welcomed by the nature around him. He glowed with his own strength, the light soft, a parody of the moon's light emitting from his own skin.

Peter stood tall to his left, at ease with his own nudity in the way only a born shifter would be. He was as attractive as ever, his once supervillain goatee now a solid layering of stubble. He looked especially good with his red eyes, his Alpha power strong within him and it bleed into his eyes turning them a near purple in colour. His beta shift was on, his features stretched and hairied, canine as he could get while remaining on two legs. It would bring his wolf closer to the surface, though keep his humanity from being overpowered by the magic.

Chris was an imposing figure to his right. Beard and hair longer than he had ever worn them before, he looked  _ masculine _ , his broad lines and hard muscle the epitome of strength Thought it may be natural to be so exposed he wore it well, back straight and secure within himself. His face was hard set, his shoulders pushed back and wide. He looked larger than he was, hard, tense lines of muscle. He had gun oil painted in runes along his skin, his abdomen a canvas of black. He looked so startlingly human compared to the other two.

They were perfect.

With a nod Stiles began to chant in an old language, words no longer uttered filling the clearing. His magic was carrying the sound, causing it to echo around them. He kept his pacing even, his annunciation perfect. He felt his spark rise in response, his magic only growing as Peter’s eyes deepend and Chris stood taller, muscles flexing all the more. He raised his hands, swirling his magic around himself.

“Old one of great, I call upon you through the power of three to release your charge, for I may care for it as my own,” 

Stiles let his spark swirl towards Peter, watching as the man's Alpha responded in kind. Peter’s own magic blended along with his own, his wolf howling with power, “A wolf of birth, which holds ties to this very land. Hale blood has resided in these woods longer than the written word can record. He is of this land and to one day return to this land. An Alpha in heart, mighty in his rule. Accept his loyalty as our own,”

His magic drifted to Chris next, the gun oil runes all but launching into the air to join the magic of the other two, the ink black swirling with the white of his own and deep red of Peter’s, “A hunter of birth, one who holds ties with humanity. Strength, will, determination. do not discount such traits as the man holds them with pride, powerful in his own worth. Accept his honour as our own.”

His magic completed the triangle again, once more returning to him but coming with  _ so much more _ . It was beautiful, they way they fit together like this, their very essence coming together in such a way. He let his magic swell more, his voice raising with it, “A spark of birth, magic in its nature. I offer myself and my magic to the forest, a privilege it would be to become its guardian. First descended to a Sheriff, accept my Justice as our own.”

He sent the magic towards the stump, letting it wrap and slither around the tree, seep deep into it very roots, “Accept the love we hold for each other, the love of mates as our own,” He raised his arms above his head, his own magic now swirling with that of the Nemeton, “Accept these as  _ your _ own.”

Light flooded into the clearing, the magic of his own spark soon accompanied by the magic of the forest. It was soft and welcoming, warm as it wrapped around the three men. Stiles laughed in joy, feeling the Nemeton fade away, and in it’s last few moments sent Stiles a little of it’s own power, wrapping softly around him. It felt relieved to be gone, the forest openly rejoicing with the boy. He laughed again, grinning wide as the magic of the three floated into the air, encasing the preserve and being joined by the nature's own power. 

“We did it!” He exclaimed, breathless in his exuberance. The grass around him was blooming bright, flowers popping up. He watched the stump lowly fall away, a beautiful field of lavender filling its remains. It left the clearing smelling fresh, a certain lovely bitterness in the air. He all but ran over to Peter, letting the wolf pick him and and twirl him, his own voice laughing with his own.

The man could no doubt feel the difference, feel how he was finally connected with his families land, how he had finally  _ claimed it  _ as his own. Chris was behind him the moment he was put down, being pulled into another large hug, wrapped warm and comfortable against the man's chest. He felt so  _ light _ , better than he has in  _ months _ and it’s such a fresh feeling, relief flooding through his body. He laughed once again, his joy echoing throughout the preserve,  _ his preserve _ , now that he was the guardian. 

There was still things to do - he knew he would have to set a perimeter of wards, spend more time allowing his own magic to familiarize itself with the woods, acknowledge and accept the creatures who peacefully live within its foliage He was determined to stay true to his word. He had never imagine the Nemeton bowing so easily to him, but he was ever thankful for it. Could allow himself a time to rest, because the amount of magic he had used was a little ridiculous.

But for now he would allow himself to be happy, to rejoice in his accomplishment. He was between his mates, warm and  _ so damn happy _ . He was sure he was crying, but it was okay, it was  _ okay _ , and everything was right.

**Author's Note:**

>  **SOMETHING FUN TO THINK ABOUT!** this could essentially be a sequel to [THIS FIC](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336210) ! of course there is some slight difference, but if you wanted it could totally work, LOL! 
> 
> Three fics in three days!! I am in my jam! Lol, not so much! I am having a little bit of a hard time, but it's okay because I am committed!! I already know writing tomorrow's fic is going to be tough work. I plan on it being considerably longer than the ones I've written so far, and although I am excited for it, there is going to be a lot of characters to deal with. It's an amazing prompt though, and so much could be done with it that I can't help but be excited.
> 
> As for this fic, eh. I really like the majority of it, but I'm not sure how I feel past the ritual. I just couldn't do more, my brain is literally melting even as i type this, and I am so, so tired I am itching for my bed so I can _maybe_ get enough sleep tonight. Wish me luck, LOL!
> 
> Little update! My job is going pretty well. Still in training, but today I started brand training which was a lot more fun that company policies and signing legal papers, LOL! I even made friends!! I worked with these two girls on an activity and they're both awesome and we had a hell of a laugh. I take the bus to and from work with one of them, so that's even more exciting! 
> 
> I hope you continue to enjoy these fics, as I am having SO SO much fun making myself write them!  
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
